


puzzle piece

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Confused Theo Raeken, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Theo kissed a girl many times in his life but he certainly did not like it.Maybe this was the right time to finally kiss a boy.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I do not feel that much great since I have so much work to do. So I wrote this to take my mind go off things.  
> I would name this 'i kissed a boy and i liked it' but I can do better xD and I like the song too much to change it and desecrate the whole meaning of it.
> 
> I love Katy Perry (no, I do not take any criticism) so it was only a matter of time until I wrote something like this.  
> Enjoy!❤️❤️

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Theo kissed a girl many times in his life but he certainly did not like it. It felt wrong and it was too fruity.

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Exactly his words. He supposed that some people might like it, that girls were sweet and gentle. They were like forest fairies dancing through life. They were beautiful, smart and witty. Which was why he tried to kiss a girl in the first place but despite all of these benefits, he couldn’t get himself into liking the soft touch of a girl’s lips.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

Yes, he tried, he failed and he was disgusted. What was so interesting about boys anyways? They were filthy, boring and their dicks defined their whole personality. Theo hated that he never even kissed a boy but just a single thought of looking into boys eyes made him sick to the bottom of his stomach.

_Hope my boyfriend don’t mind it_

Maybe it was for the better that he was single and no one was interested in him. This way, he could at least spare himself from an unpleasant experience. Boys were weird and he never understood them. Maybe that’s why all his friends were females, maybe that’s why he always fought with other boys. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to talk with them. It was weird, boys were weird and maybe it was for the best if-

“Hey, Theodore, are you going to sulk for the whole night?”

“Go away, Trace.”

“Nope, did you forget why I threw this party in the first place? You need to find yourself a man!”

“I don’t understand boys.”

“I said man, T. Real tuff guy that’s going to woo you till you forget you have ever kissed a girl.”

“I didn’t like it.”

“I know, T. It was terrible, I had to brush my teeth for ten minutes straight.”

“I almost puked after.”

“You kind of puked into my mouth.” He was quiet for a while remembering the night when they tried to experiment and figure out if the rumours were true. Boy and girl friendships don’t exist, it always becomes something more. This was not the case at all.

“Fine, I’ll go downstairs but just because I feel bad for you.”

“That makes two of us.”

Theo didn’t want a man. He didn’t like men, they were scary and dumb. Sometimes they were even dumber than boys. Men were so simple and so easy to understand and Theo didn’t like that. He didn’t like a lot of things he realized. And he didn’t like alcohol either, and parties, and dancing.

Tracy decided that throwing a Katy Perry party was a good idea. He didn’t like the music either but on the other hand, he kind of didn’t care. He didn’t understand music too. The world was a complicated place and finding something simple like men was hard.

_“Love is easy, Theodore.”_

His best friend would always tell him but he didn’t agree. Love was hard and difficult. Did love even exist? He never experienced it so how could he even know? If he didn’t experience it then it couldn’t be easy. He didn’t understand love either. It was ridiculous, he was lost in a maze and every turn was a puzzle he had to solve.

Now he was standing in front of a big metal door with the word ‘BOYS’ written on it. Theo didn’t like this puzzle, it took him ages.

He was also standing in the middle of the crowd that was moving wildly making him stumble on his every step. Okay, no. That was it, he was fed up with people.

“Oh, sorry!” And then there was a drink spilled all over his shirt. It was sticky and it smelled terribly. Then he lifted his head ready to roll his eyes at the person that was so reckless until he locked his gaze with the other person. Theo couldn’t help but wonder if Tracy would kill him if he found himself a boy instead of a man because this boy was gorgeous and he didn’t understand how someone could be this beautiful.

He didn’t understand a lot of things.

_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_

Yes, he changed his mind. He really really liked boys because this one wasn’t filthy and neither dumb since he started apologizing and looked all over the place for tissues. He was smart and oh so beautiful. Oh yeah, he should probably change his clothes too.

_And you overthink, always speak cryptically_

He really was overthinking this and he didn’t speak a word so the song was lying. He wasn’t capable of talking when those strong hands guided him through the crowd, saving him from the noise and sweat.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” The boy was thinking about this too much too. It was nothing, it was just a shirt. Maybe the boy didn’t understand a lot of things either. Maybe he was in a maze too. Maybe he was the key to his puzzle.

Theo just nodded and gripped the boy’s arm. He guided him upstairs into a bathroom where he knew no one would be. Tracy was going to kill him, she specifically told him not to bring anyone upstairs.

The blue-eyed boy looked at him in panic trying to look for something to clean the drink of Theo’s shirt.

“You can use water, I’m not a flying monkey.” Shit, that was wrong. Flying monkeys didn’t melt because of water, Wicked Witches of the West did. But the boy laughed and he shook his head in an adorable way that really made Theo’s heart melt. Maybe Theo melted because of beautiful smiles that belonged to beautiful boys.

_You think I’m funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

“Okay.” The boy took a towel into his slick fingers and wet it a little until he came back to Theo where he hovered for a little while studying him like a puzzle piece that needed to be solved. Theo gulped when the cloth finally touched his shirt and watched as the boy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Maybe this was the right time to finally kiss a boy. This boy he liked, this boy he understood and so he did it. He leaned closer and ignored the way the towel fell to the floor.

He kissed the boy and he liked it. He liked it maybe too much. He liked the taste of citrus and light breezy air.

He didn’t understand boys but he understood this one.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._


End file.
